Memories from a song
by TheYoungin
Summary: The last surviving turtle begins to get flashbacks when he hears a song on the radio reminding him of his painful memories that haunt him. Songfic "Lullaby"


**Hey just changed a few things so hopefully its a better story :)**

* * *

The memories of the lair where overwhelming for this now adult mutant turtle but they where all still fresh in his mind because you can never forget the past, especially not one as brutal as his.

The figure walks through the lair after waking up he warms up in the dojo with the radio playing when he hears a song that his brothers used to sing to him when they where all younger and he was scared at night after nightmares

But he got used to the nightmares after a while learning to move on and deal with them

But he could never forget how his family sang that song to him

**Well I know the feeling  
Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge  
And there ain't no healing  
From cutting yourself with the jagged edge**

He looks down his arm from where he used to cut himself and where he tried to kill himself a few times but he was stopped.

The scars on his arms are barely visible now compared to the rest of his body which was now littered with scars from years of fighting.

**I'm telling you that  
It's never that bad  
And taking that something is where at  
Lay down on the floor  
And your not sure  
You can take this anymore**

**So just give it one more try  
To a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reaching out  
To let you know that you're not alone  
And you can't tell  
I'm scared as hell**

He has a flashback of when they all went off to stop the Shredder and his evil plans and they got seperated. They had all been told by Leonardo that if they get seperated they should go back to the lair and wait until they all returned.

But little did they know one of them would not be coming home that night, or ever again.

**Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes  
Well honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby**

They where all worried as Leonardo had yet to return from being seperated

Eventually Donny decided to call him, but he didnt pick up causing more worry amongst them

Mickey and Raphael prayed that their big brother was ok and they eventually decided that it was time to go searching for their big bro

They tracked his shell cell to a warehouse and what they found was not something he wished to remember

Leonardo leaning against the wall with his own sword stabbed through his heart with blood everywhere, but they didnt know whose blood it was because there where at least a hundred foot ninja cut to pieces all over the warehouse

"LEO" he remembers the cry of pain

But he would never forget the body of Leo as they brought it back they found ninja stars and broken sword pieces in his shell and cuts ranging from small to nearly life threatening all over his body

The death of Leo changed Splinter and their family from the grief of losing their eldest brother and son.

**Please let me take you  
Out of the darkness and into the light  
Cause I have faith in you  
That you're gonna make it through another night  
Stop thinking about  
The easy way out  
There's no need to go and blow the candle out  
Because you're not done  
You're far too young  
And the best is yet to come**

Another flashback hits him

It has been a year since Leo was killed and his family was just recovering many times had Donny or Mikey tried to end his own life but Raphael would stop him and sing the song putting emphasis on this part and sometimes only sang this part causing the suicidal turtle to stop and cry on Raphs shoulder crying themselves to sleep

**So just give it one more try**  
**To a lullaby**  
**And turn this up on the radio**  
**If you can hear me now**  
**I'm reaching out**  
**To let you know that you're not alone**  
**And you can't tell**  
**I'm scared as hell**

They where on the run from hundreds of foot ninja and they had taken shelter in a warehouse when Raphael made a life chaning decision because there was no way they could all escape unless he did this

"I am going to lead them away and you two run back to the lair and wait for me to come back" he said looking for the best way for the to escape for his younger brothers

"But Raph.." Mikey starts

"No, I made a promise after Leo and I wont let you guys get hurt" Raph says

"How can you not be scared Raph? You arn't Leo! How can you not be scared of dying?" screamed Donny

"I am scared but my urge to protect you guys is greater than my fear of death" said Raph calmly as he ran off out of the upper level

I remember the tears coming down his cheeks as he said his final words

"I love you guys"

"I love you to Raph" said Donny and Mikey a the same time

Weeks later they found out his body was in a scientific lab being studied, that was until they broke in and brought him back

Raph was buried next to Leo at Casy's farm and he would never forget seeing Casey break down and cry over his grave

**Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes  
Well honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby**

That month nobody slept

He remembered the silence in the lair and it was only a few weeks later when their Father and Sensie passed away from age and the grief of losing two of his sons

He died in his sleep

The last two remaining of the Hamato clan stayed and mourned and trained at Casey's farm for 4 months along with Casey and April

**Well everybody's hit the bottom  
And everybody's been forgotten  
When everybody's tired of being alone  
Yeah everybody's been abandoned  
And left a little empty handed  
So if you're out there barely hanging on  
**

Another Flashback hits him causing him to stop training

They where fighting the foot again but this time it was different as Casey and April had to stop their contact with them as their daughters life was threatened by the Shredder and they told Donny and Mikey that they just couldnt risk it and moved away to Australia for a few years.

Donny had been fighting them with his old Bo staff when it suddenly broke in half blocking a sword which cut his along the chest when another sword then pierced his chest before Mikey could get to him

Mikey had taken him back to the lair where Donny slowly bleed out

"No Donny, I cant lose you too, Please" he said tears streaming down his face as he held Donny's arm

"Dont worry Mikey, You have to move on for all of us, keep protecting the city from the bad guys we will all be together again someday but hopefully not to soon" Donny said before coughing up blood

"I love you Don"

"I... love yo..u to.. Bro" He said before his hand went limp and he closed his eyes

Don was buried next to Master Splinter and his two older brothers Raph and Leo

**Just give it one more try  
To a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reaching out  
To let you know that you're not alone  
And you can't tell  
I'm scared as hell  
Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes  
Well honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby  
**

The figure walked out of the dojo

It was time

Three old and worn masks hang off a shelve and a cane placed on the wall near candles and a photo of four brothers along with another photo of their extended family but of that family three forced into hiding ( Casey, April and their baby) and four of them have been killed

**Blue** from the leader and tactical genius but also his Oldest Brother: **Leonardo Hamato**

**Red** From the Second in Command and the Brawn and also the most passionate protector:** Raphael** **Hamato**

**Purple** from the Brains and the ever peaceful third oldest brother: **Donatello** **Hamato**

And a **Cane** was on a rack for their loving Father and Sensei: **Splinter Hamato**

_Thanks to the Shredder and his minions but that ends tonight either with my death or with the death of the Shredder_

the figure thought to himself before putting his tattered** Orange **mask up on the wall in order from eldest to the yongest

His mask stood for the youngest in the family and the laid back, family comical relief **Michelangelo Hamato**

Mikey walked out of the lair turning everything off as he went with twin katanas strapped one at his hip and the other diagonally across his back along with the extendable Bo staff Donny had invented, Twin Sais are tucked into his elbow pads so they ran along his muscular forearms and are not in the way and his famous Nunchuks in their normal place, tucked into his belt.

Mikey left the lair to end the war with the Shredder that had cost him everything.

He will avenge his family with one final look at the photos on the wall a tear goes down Mikey's cheek as he closes the door to the lair leavign it pitch black

The radios battery died after the final lyrics

**Well honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby**

* * *

**Hey Readers :) heard this song and this is a story that came to me when i was listening to it. Hope you enjoyed it :) please review**

**Might do an extended chapter to continue the story but not to sure**


End file.
